Viktor Stalberg
Viktor Stålberg (born on January 17, 1986 in Gothenburg, Sweden) is a Swedish professional ice hockey winger currently playing for the Carolina Hurricanes of the NHL. He has also played for the Toronto Maple Leafs, Nashville Predators, New York Rangers, and Chicago Blackhawks (with whom he won the Stanley Cup in 2013). Playing Career During the 2005–06 season, Stålberg played for Frölunda HC in the J20 SuperElit. He led the team in scoring with 33 goals and 31 assists in 48 games during the regular season and playoffs. After this season, he was drafted by the Toronto Maple Leafs in the 6th round (161st overall) of the 2006 NHL Entry Draft. Stålberg joined the University of Vermont, hitting the ice for his freshman season in 2006–07. He was one of only two freshmen on the team who played in all 39 of the club's games that season. He finished the season with 7 goals and 8 assists for 15 points. During the season, Stalberg was named Hockey East Rookie of the Week on November 13, 2006, as well as being named to the Hockey East Weekly Honor Roll. At the end of the season, Stålberg was named to the Hockey East All-Academic Team. During his sophomore season in 2007–08, Stålberg again played in all 39 games for the Catamounts, scoring 10 goals and adding 13 assists. During the year, he was named Hockey East Player of the Week three times, and was also named to the Hockey East Weekly Honor Roll three times. At the end of the season, he was an honorable mention Hockey East All-Star and had earned a spot on the Hockey East All-Academic Team. During his junior year at Vermont, Stålberg again played in 39 games, scoring 24 goals and adding 22 assists. His 24 goals ranked fourth in the nation and he led Vermont in points. He garnered many individual honors during this season. Stalberg was one of the ten finalists for the Hobey Baker Memorial Award. He was the first player from the University of Vermont to be a finalist for the award since Martin St. Louis. He was named the Hockey East Player of the Month for January, and picked up two Hockey East Player of the Week honors. During his Junior year with the University of Vermont, Stalberg and his teammates made it to the Frozen Four Stalberg was a finalist for the 2008-09 Hobey Baker award in his final season with the Catamounts. Stalberg ranked fifth in the country in goals (24) that year and was first on the team in points (46) on the way to leading the Catamounts to the Frozen Four. He was the fourth player in program history to be named a finalist for the Hobey Baker award along with Kirk McCaskill '83 (1982), Eric Perrin '97 (1996) and Martin St. Louis '97 (1995, 1996, 1997). He was also named a Division I First-Team All-American in 2008-09 After his successful junior campaign at the University of Vermont, Stålberg decided to turn pro, signing a two-year entry level contract with the Maple Leafs on April 14, 2009. Immediately after signing his contract, he was assigned to the Toronto Marlies of the American Hockey League. He made his professional debut with the Marlies during the 2008–09 AHL playoffs. On June 30, 2010, Stalberg was traded along with prospects Philippe Paradis and Chris DiDomenico to the Chicago Blackhawks in exchange for Kris Versteeg and Bill Sweatt. On January 10, 2012, he recorded his first career hat trick on January 10, 2012 against the Columbus Blue Jackets. Stålberg won the Stanley Cup in 2013 as a member of the Chicago Blackhawks. On the back of his success in the post-season with the Blackhawks, he signed a four-year deal worth $12 million with the Nashville Predators on July 5, 2013. In just his second season with the Predators, failing to live up to the expectations of his contract, he was demoted to AHL affiliate, the Milwaukee Admirals for portions the 2014–15 season. On June 30, 2015, after he was placed on unconditional waivers, Stålberg was bought out from the remaining two-years of his contract with the Predators and was released to free agency. On July 1, 2015, with ambition to reclaim his status in the NHL, Stålberg was signed to a one-year contract with the New York Rangers. Having made the Rangers opening night roster for the 2015–16 season, Stålberg enjoyed early offensive success, securing a role on the checking line. In 75 games with the Rangers, he contributed with 9 goals and 20 points. On July 1, 2016, he left the Rangers as a free agent, agreeing to a one-year deal with the Carolina Hurricanes. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Category:Players Category:Former Chicago Blackhawks Category:2013 Stanley Cup Champions Category:1986 births Category:Forwards Category:2010-11 Roster Category:2011-12 Roster Category:2012-13 Roster